kill_la_kill_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nishimura Kiryuuin
Nishimura Kiryuuin(西村桐生, Kiryuuin Nishimura) is a prestigious member of the Kiryuuin family, and was the user of the worlds first fully functioning Kamui Clone, The Goku Uniform, Shinketsu. He is a former president of the student council, directly succeeded by Satsuki Kiryuuin. His rival and hated adversary is The Black Bancho, whom he continues to despise and hunt down even to this day. Appearance Personality Nishimura is a cruel, raging psychopath who is indifferent towards the suffering of others and actually enjoys seeing it. During his time as the student council president, Nishimura handed out Goku Uniforms based solely upon the level of fighting spirit of a student, their reason and conviction for combat would determine whether or not they obtained the uniform in question. After Satsuki's rise, this rule was abolished and goku uniforms were given to students based solely upon their abilities. He asserts dominance with his superior power and believes in natural selection, serving as the basis of his ideals as an individual. He preys upon the weak and believes most others to be completely subhuman lifeforms that are beneath him in both status and power. In the chance that Nishimura is challenged, he exhibits narcissistic behavior and greatly welcomes any "pig to the slaughter" as evidenced by his reaction upon being directly called out and challenged by The Black Bancho. As shown in numerous conflicts between him and the former, Nishimura exhibits no regard for the life, safety, or welfare of others, including women and children, and even goes so far so as to use them in dirty and unfair battle tactics so as to distract his arch rival. Towards the end of Kill la Kill: Warring Sects, Nishimura descends into a hate filled malice and obsession with killing The Black Bancho, who manages to singlehandedly steal his pride, honor, and everything that he has worked towards throughout the course of his life. Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Mastery Nishimura, being a member of The Kiryuuin Family prides himelf upon his mastery over wielding the blade, As such, swordsmanship serves as his main and primary method of combat with which he engages his opponents in. Nishimura is shown to possess an immense level of skill in swordsmanship, having mastered several realms including all primary forms of kendo and iaido. Even without the usage of Shinketsu, Nishimura has demonstrated an utterly supernatural level of swordsmanship, and is capable of performing immense feats of destruction and power with his blade, such as cutting on the atomic level and slicing through solid concrete, or other materials that a sword usually would not be capable of cutting through. Goku Uniform Shinketsu(すねケツ, Lit. "True Blood") is the name of Nishimura's personal Goku Uniform. It is one of the most powerful Goku Uniforms ever created, and was the first ever Goku Uniform in existence to serve as a complete and utterly flawless, perfect clone of a Kamui, being the counterpart to The Black Bancho's infamous Maketsu. Unlike other Goku Uniforms, Nishimura's Shinketsu does not appear as an oversized, bulky life fibre like most others. This is reflective of its perfection as a clone of a Kamui, granting Nishimura all the default benefits and power that comes with a Goku Uniform of its kind without involuntarily increasing his size beyond its original limitations. Due to Nishimura's size, those whom lay eyes upon him while he has donned Shinketsu often severely underestimate them, which leads to their short and untimely demise at his hands. Being stronger than any other Goku Uniform to come before, Shinketsu also grants Nishimura a level of strength that is far beyond that of even the finest of 5 Star Goku Uniforms. While wearing Shinketsu, Nishimura's powers are increased to the point where he doesn't even need to draw his blade in order to deal away with his opponents and those whom would dare to face him. Quotes *''"You are correct. Freedom within one's youth is an beautiful and incredible important thing to excercise. But is that not just what i am doing?. Absolute freedom, as you call it, means being able to act and move as you desire with impunity. This is exactly the kind of thing i am orchestrating. For example, the act of crushing and opressing those weaker than me is one such freedom that i am allowed to excercise as i see fit. The act of assuming dominance and ironclad rule, superiority over other students, its all the same thing. Surely you jest, when you accuse me of depriving freedom from those at this school... for it has always been, that if you are strong enough to stop me... then take initiative, and excercise your freedom"'' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Goku Uniform Users Category:The Black Bancho